warriorsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Creating a Roleplay Character
This page will instruct you on how to create your character for a roleplay, create a page for it, and add it to the Clan's page. Remember, there are different rules and ways for each fanon clans and tribes, so the instructions works mostly on canon groups, but there are fanon ones that's the same. Here are the instructions: Creating the Character General #'Choose a clan/tribe/group '- first of all, decide which tribe or clan or group you want to live in, threre are two types, canon and fanon, canon mean they are from the original series and are official, fanon means they are fan-made, you can choose to be a non-clan cat, too like a rogue, kittypet, or loner, and they can form groups too! #'Choose a gender '- next, choose you gender, either you are a she-cat (female cat) or a tom (male cat). #'Choose a rank '- now, choose whether you want to be a warrior, a kit, an elder, a queen, or an apprentice, those are the ranks that's always available, but if you wish to be leader, deputy, medicine cat, or medicine cat apprentice, you will have to wait until the rank is available, to learn more about it, please click here. #'Name your character '- it's time to name your character! Each group have its own naming tradition (especially the fanon groups), so please keep it in mind while naming your character. #'Have a Mentor - '''Every warrior cat needs a mentor, if you start out as a warrior, you can make up a mentor, if you start out as a kit or apprentice, you will need to have a real one, you can create the mentor yourself or ask another user to be your mentor. #'Create a backhistory/biography '- create a backhistory, or more of a biography for your character, include things like their childhood, big events, or anything you like. You might consider including an adventure or a tragedy to make more interesting, but remember not to make your character a mary sue. Additional *'Choose a Mate '- *'Have Kits '- *'Mentor an apprentice '- if you are a warrior, medicine cat, deputy, or leader, you can mentor an apprentice. You can create the apprentice if you wish or mentor another user's cat. To learn more about mentoring an apprentice, please click here . *'Choose your power '- you are allowed to have special powers in this roleplay, but you have to have permission in able to have special powers, ask the owner or leader of your clan to do so and if they say yes, then you may have a special power, you may only have one power at a time. Creating the Charater's Page General #'Create a page '- first, you will need to create the page. You can create a page using the create box on the Roleplay page, or just do it the old way. If you don't know how to create a page, click here to learn how to do it. #'Add a infobox for your character to the page '- every character page needs a infobox, there are different kinds for different types of cats, here are the infobox names: Warrior Cats Infobox, Outclanner Infobox, Tribe Cat Infobox, and Group Cat Infobox. ''Warrior Cats Infobox are for Warrior Cats; Outclanner Infobox is for Rogues, Kittypets, and Loners; Tribe Cat Infobox is for tribe cats; and Group Cat Infobox is for cats that lives in a group but it's not a clan or a tribe. #'Write all the Character's information onto the page '- after creating the infobox, you will need to put more detailed information onto the page, three vital things are the appearance/description of the cat, the personality of the cat, and the biography/backhistory of the cat, please be as detailed as you can about it so that people have a better idea about your cats. #'Link the page to your character's name '-